Rinax
Rinax was a Talaxian system moon hosting a Talaxian colony. It had the most temperate climate in the entire system, with warm days and balmy nights. Despite this, areas near its Rinax marshlands were known for the hottest summers in the sector, with temperatures reaching 50° Celsius in summer and a humidity of ninety percent. ( ) Apart from its Talaxian inhabitants, species included lavaflies and the talchoks. A number of orbital tethers existed on the world, serviced by tether maintenance teams. ( ) In 2356, the metreon cascade, a destructive weapon, was deployed on Rinax by the Haakonian Order. The cascade wrecked the moon's ecosystem, resulting in an endless frigid winter and the deaths of more than 300,000 people. There were some survivors, which were evacuated to Talax. ( ) Aboard , Neelix recounted the horror that had been visited upon Rinax: :"Hard to believe that on clear nights, you could look up from Talax and see the shimmering lights of the colony. The night of the cascade, a bright flash cut across the sky. It was so blinding that people threw themselves to the ground. Then everything stopped, like a moment out of time, and we all looked up to see where the flash had come from, but the sky seemed oddly empty. It took most of us a few seconds to realize it was because Rinax was... gone. Of course, the moon was still there. We just couldn't see it, because of that Metreon cloud..." :"But let me tell you another story. A man goes back to Rinax after the cascade, back to what had been his home, to look for survivors... but the impact of the blast has set off hundreds of fires, and there's nothing there – just smoldering ruins and the stench of seared flesh. In the distance, in the middle of all that emptiness, from out of this huge cloud of billowing dust, he can see bodies moving, whimpering, coming toward him. They're monsters – their flesh horribly charred, the color of shale. One of them comes toward him, mangled arms outstretched, and he can't help it – he turns away, frightened. But then the thing speaks, and he knows by the sound of her voice that she's not a monster at all, but a child, a little girl ... Her name was Palaxia. We brought her back to Talax with the other survivors. Over the next few weeks, I stayed at her bedside, and watched her wither away." ( ) Background It was not explicitly stated that Rinax was a moon of Talax, although the fact that surface details were visible from Talax seems to make that likely. In , Neelix described Rinax as his planet, and Talax as a neighboring planet. In , Neelix mentioned his sister Alixia loved exploring and took him to see the Caves of Touth, the equatorial dust shrouds, and took him hunting for arctic spiders, all things that might have taken place at their home of Rinax. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 78), the , and , Rinax was a M-class moon. A moon-like object was seen in the Paxau Resort holoprogram. Although Talax was said to have multiple moons, this could potentially have been Rinax. External link * cs:Rinax de:Rinax nl:Rinax Category:Moons